WARFRAME Wiki:Administrators
WARFRAME Wiki Administrators are elected by other admins and Digital Extremes on an as needed basis and by watching the activities of contributors to see that they are in line with wikia etiquette and reflect Digital Extremes in a good light. Each of them are expected to fulfill a set of roles including community moderation and site maintenance. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrators *Alphabetical order. Administrators are responsible users who have shown they have the experience, ability, and attitude to be accepted as leaders by the community. They are reliable members of the wiki who have been part of the site for a reasonable length of time. They are both the role-models and the rule-keepers for the wiki. They should think of this role as serving the community, helping to maintain and care for it, rather than as a position of power and control. They are equal to other users, but have more responsibility and the permission of the community to make decisions for the group. An administrator must act in order to maintain the hairline balance of precise & accurate information and community happiness. This means they are responsible for ensuring that the wiki is not damaged by bad actions, but also that the community as a whole is happy and enjoying their time on the site. Administrator abilities include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. *Access to the Wikia's .css and .js. *All of Moderator abilities. Moderators *Alphabetical order. Moderators are users who have shown themselves their experience and behavior to the benefit of the wiki. They are also an ideal member who have partial administrator abilities such as access to basic site moderation controls, as well as access to the site templates. Like administrators, they should think of this role as serving the community, helping to maintain and care for it, rather than as a position of power and control. They are equal to other users, but have more responsibility and the permission of the community to make decisions for the group. Moderator abilities include: *Access to the rollback feature. *Access to the site article and site templates, including homepage. *Managing the forum boards, including closing and reopening, highlighting and un-highlighting, deleting and restoring, and moving threads to other board. *Deleting article comments and messages on user wall. Digital Extremes Staff Digital Extremes staff members have administrator or bureaucrat rights. Bureaucrats can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators. *DEDrew *DE Glen *Rebulast Bots Bots are programs that help users to make automated or semi-automated edits. Contributors may often find them doing large amount of minor edits. They are usually controlled by one administrator but are also accessible by the whole admin team. *Catbot *Owlbot Wikia Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an administrator The admin team should contain people with various skills and specialties. All should have knowledge of the basics of administering a wiki, including some knowledge of (or interest in learning) advanced wiki markup including templates, CSS, and JS. The style of contributions are often more important than the number or type. For example, someone with thousands of small spelling corrections is an asset to the wiki, but may not make as good an admin as someone who shows they have experience in helping others in the community. If you have a specific skill you feel that you could use in the wikia, but need admin privileges to use, please contact ChickenBar to discuss it. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. __noeditsection__ __notoc__